scp_secret_laboratory_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Class D
Official SCP Wiki Information "Class D personnel are expendable personnel used to handle extremely hazardous anomalies and are not allowed to come into contact with Class A or Class B personnel. Class D personnel are typically drawn worldwide from the ranks of prison inmates convicted of violent crimes, especially those on death row. In times of duress, Protocol 12 may be enacted, which allows recruitment from other sources — such as political prisoners, refugee populations, and other civilian sources — that can be transferred into Foundation custody under plausibly deniable circumstances. Class D personnel are to be given regular mandatory psychiatric evaluations and are to be administered an amnesiac of at least Class B strength or terminated at the end of the month at the discretion of on-site security or medical staff. In the event of a catastrophic site event, Class D personnel are to not be terminated except as deemed necessary by on-site security personnel." In the Game In the game, Class-Ds are easily noticeable by their orange jumpsuits, beanie and slick goatee,and start in one of the many holding cells present. Their job is to escape by any means necessary, perhaps even having to resort to violence, while they are likely to be thwarted by the MTF, Facility Guards, SCPs and Scientists along the way. To escape, Class-Ds have to traverse the hostile and labyrinthine network of hallways of the Light Containment Zone, Heavy Containment Zone and the Entrance Zone. Class-D is arguably the one class with the most enemies, and fewest allies, as they are likely to encounter SCPs in the LCZ and HCZ, and MTF in the EZ. Class-Ds can work together, but are not required to. Many players in the past have felt that while it's a good idea to band together, doing so makes for an easy target for SCPs, Facility Guards, MTF and potentially armed Scientists. While a Chaos Insurgency win is more common, a Class-D victory can be achieved if all foundation personnel have been terminated. Reserve Ammo 9 MM - 15 (COM15 & Project 90) 5.56 MM - 15 (Epsilon-11 SR) 7.62 MM - 15 (MP7 & Logicer) Escaping the facility To escape, a Class-D has to find a keycard with access to checkpoints and access gates. Doing so is easier said than done, and often requires spending precious time in SCP-914's chamber to upgrade keycards to a level that is useful to escape with. After getting through either checkpoint A or B in the LCZ they must go up one of two elevators into the HCZ, once there they might meet up with Chaos or MTF while trying to find the checkpoint to the EZ. If there is nobody there and they find their way to the EZ the Gates are number one priority. If the Class-D doesn't have a keycard with Gate access scavenging through lockers in the room with 2 lockers and a weapon workstation might yield an MTF Commander card with which they can go through either Gate to the surface. Once outside, they can escape by running to a small snaking tunnel that runs to a small building. The trek over to this area is dependent upon escaping through either Gate A or Gate B; Gate B is the area closest to this escape as individuals can go immediately left from the Gate B elevator toward it. By running inside this building, a Class-D has officially escaped and will respawn as a Chaos Insurgent. Useful Hints and Tricks As a Class-D it is difficult to win on your own, so here are a few tricks to even the odds a bit: * When having just spawned in, finding a keycard is crucial. Scientists will often times try to "card-grab" everything that's loose and tight. Getting one of your fellow Class-Ds a keycard, or you yourself getting one very early in the game, is key. Try checking the toilets, the GR-18 room or the PC-15 room (computer room). ** Getting a gun is, like a keycard, of grim importance. If a Scientist has a gun before you, they will likely gun you and your friends down, making for a very quick game. * Abandoning your fellow Class-Ds without a keycard can be counter productive. More bodies means more protection for you! Be sure to keep your "partners-in-crime" close by when running through checkpoints or gates. Odds are, MTF might not completely focus on you if you run fast enough. ** That said, sometimes it's better to abandon your (sometimes) useless teammates and risk going alone. They could try to sell you out to enemies, steal your cards at SCP-914, or give away your position by not walking. * To acquire a better gun, there's an armory in the Light Containment Zone (Marked with room code ##00) and one in the Heavy Containment Zone. Their locations are random and are a gamble every game. * Did the Nuke sirens go off? If you're in the HCZ, you're in luck! Look for an elevator with a neon sign above displaying "Alpha Warhead Silo" Run into the Nuke room and disable it. Do not go into the elevator directly embedded in a HCZ wall. That leads to SCP-049's chamber. * If there is no way to escape LCZ or you need to get to HCZ fast,try to get caught bySCP-106 this will send you to the pocket dimension. If you are lucky enough to survive then you will spawn in his containment enabling you to find higher tier items and even find the EZ. Don't try if you have less than 60% HP or 106 will kill you. Category:Classes Category:Humans